Witch Hazel (PvZH)
Smarty |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = End of turn: Destroy a random Zombie and make a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up there. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Zombies are always trying to build a bridge out of her.}} Witch Hazel 'is an event plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 . It has no traits, and its ability destroys a random Zombie and makes a Puff-Shroom with '''Team-Up in that Zombie's lane at the end of every turn. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' End of turn: Destroy a random Zombie and make a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up there. *'Set:' Event Card description Zombies are always trying to build a bridge out of her. Update history Update 1.18.83 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.12 *Health change: 2 → 1 . Update 1.26.3 * Health change: 1 → 3 . Strategies With Despite her stats being weak for her cost, she can destroy a random zombie regardless of health and make a Puff-Shroom played in the same lane that zombie is destroyed. Keep in mind that this plant is clearly luck-based as she can devastatingly get rid of either a stronger zombie or a weaker one on board. You also want to take note that if she manages to destroy a zombie in the water, a Puff-Shroom will not be made there as Puff-Shrooms does not have the Amphibious trait. If you want Witch Hazel to target the zombie that you want it to destroy, simply try to destroy all other zombies to improve her chances. Overall, she can be a useful plant if used correctly. Each Hero has their own uses with Witch Hazel: *Nightcap can use this plant as an advantage as he can use Astro-Shrooms to deal damage to the zombie hero every time a Puff-Shroom is made from Witch Hazel's ability. The Puff-Shrooms made from Witch Hazel can also be useful in a mushroom deck with Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom. Nightcap can also use any extra Puff-Shrooms made to create extra Pineclones. *Citron and Beta-Carrotina can protect this plant with Wall-Nut and other high health plants. They can also use Pecanolith or Spineapple to allow Witch Hazel to attack back. They can also use Force Field to prevent Witch Hazel from taking damage; although Citron also has superpowers that can protect her such as Peel Shield. *Green Shadow can buff her with boosting cards such as Grow-Shroom, Lily of the Valley, or Fertilize to prevent her from being destroyed easily. *Rose can use her in her flower decks where Power Flower can heal your hero's health while any zombie that hurts Witch Hazel will be destroyed with Briar Rose. Against While her stats are weak for 4-cost card, her ability can destroy your stronger zombies while making a 1/1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up there. But luckily, her ability is completely luck-based, so filling the board with weak zombies can increase the chances of Witch Hazel not targeting strong zombies you have on the board. To take care of her easily, Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, or Weed Spray can easily destroy her. Summoning cards like Beam Me Up in her lane can also wipe her out. Gallery WitchHazeStats.png|Statistics WitchHazelGrayedOutCard.png|Card (grayed out) Trivia *She is currently the second Smarty card that can instantly destroy zombies, along with Winter Squash. *Her description is a reference to the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, where a group of villagers are trying to figure out if a woman is a witch. During the conversation, a villager suggests to build a bridge out of the woman, to see if she is made of wood and is, therefore, a witch. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Flower cards